


Do you Remember When

by RoxanneVandlez



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (only later on), Friends to Lovers, I hope I can keep up with this, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Starts in awakening, Weight Gain, goes to fates later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneVandlez/pseuds/RoxanneVandlez
Summary: It started with finding him in the forest when a ball is lost.Inigo is a shy boy, who meets a different boy in the woods. What he doesn't know is the bond that they will share, is more than intense.In short, a love story that spans multiple universes and times.





	Do you Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this! I go by many Aliases, this one I go by Roxanne or Roxy. Call me whichever :)
> 
> But yes, this is canonxoc, and It's a passion project. I just ship these two as my pleasure, and this is sort of me trying to express their story. I hope you like it!

ch.1

“Lucina! Lucina don’t kick it so hard!” 

“Look how far it went!” 

“Inigo, go get the ball!” 

The Inigo let out a tired groan, his older sibling and cousin ordered him around all the time. Sure he was 2 years younger than his sister Lucina, and one year younger than his cousin Owain, but he didn’t especially like how they bossed him constantly. He padded his way down the path of the great courtyard of the castle, heading down the hill and to the forest. The yard was so huge, this is the part where he wished he didn’t have such a strong sister. (It was only ok when he needed her protection)

Inigo wasn’t the biggest fan of playing outside, he prefered to stay with his mother or alone. Reading and dancing, that’s what he would rather do. He loved to dance, it made his mother smile so brightly. But he never let anyone but her see. Owain called him a mama's boy, but he didn’t care. He loved his mother very dearly. 

The reason they were outside was because their parents were having a serious discussion. Inigo wasn’t sure what it was about, but He had heard something along the lines of ‘Grima’, but he didn’t comment on it. He didn’t understand after all. 

Inigo reaches the bottom of the hill, trees kiss it and frame the hill like hair to a face. He frowns as he struggles to find the ball itself, the bright blue ball was not anywhere low… inigo’s heart sank as his eyes wandered upwards. There it sat, in the branches of a large tree. Up above his reach.. Inigo whimpered, wishing he wasn’t so short. He started looking for twigs, acorns anything, but he couldn’t even throw it that far to bring it out. Just as he began to believe he would never see the ball again, he sees it disappear from its spot.

Inigo covers his mouth in fear, imagining what could have picked that ball up. Was it a bear? Or maybe a murderer? Even worse… A fabled Risen?! unable to see the other through the bush. He expects a thief, or an assassin to come out of the forest… But no. 

It was a boy. 

The boy had messy brown hair, it stuck out every which way. His eyes were wide and the most beautiful shade of hazel he had ever seen, Inigo began to wonder if what he was seeing was actually real. Inigo noted that the boy was rather tall, it made him look 8 years old. But from his eyes, the young boy couldn’t dare think he was any older than that. He held the ball with care, and offered it to Inigo.  
“Is this yours?” His voice is soft, Inigo notes that it’s rather feminine for a boy. But, maybe he’s just like that. 

Inigo blushes, he feels anxious. Due to his shyness. Inigo nods a bit, his words tied on his tongue. 

The taller boy smiles, handing the ball. “Here.” He says, his weight shifts from foot to foot. “M-My name is Baria.” he says. 

“I-I-Inigo.” He manages, hiding behind the ball. 

The two hold the same shy energy, Baria trying to figure out how to ask the other a question while Inigo glances over to where his sister and cousin are. Their looking over, obviously thinking whats taking so long. Inigo knows that he should get back to them, to start playing with the ball again. But it looks like this boy wants something. 

It looks like he wants friends. 

With some sort of boldness and confidence that he didn’t have before, Inigo suddenly asks. “Would you like to play with us?” He inquires. 

Inigo watches the other boy’s eyes light up, he notes they look like golden tinted trees like that. A smile spreads and he nods, “You really w-would want to? I-I’d love to!” He said, beaming widely. 

A blush dusts the prince’s cheeks as he smiles as well, the other’s smile was so infectious he couldn’t help but smile as well. Inigo guided Baria up the hill to where Lucina and Owain were standing. As they approached, the two met their gaze. Lucina frowned at the stranger while Owain looked rather curious by this. 

“Inigo… You found a friend? While getting the ball?” The ever stern Lucina asked, her eyes frowned as she crossed her arms.

Owain beamed, “His hair is so messy!” He laughed at his own comment. 

Inigo glanced at Baria, who was definitely nervous in the overpowering aura of Lucina. He gulped down the fear he had, “H-His name is Baria… He helped me retrieve the ball.” He claimed, ‘H-He’s going to play with us.” 

The daughter of the exalt was still skeptical, giving a look over of the tall boy. “Papa says we shouldn’t talk to strangers… How do I know you’re not a thief?” She huffs. 

The boy blushes, “I-I would probably be dead by now if I was.’ He admits, fiddling with the scarf he had around his neck. 

She seems surprised by this answer, but decides to not dwell on it longer. Owain votes that he does play with the group, and Inigo seconds the idea. In a losing vote, 2-1, Lucina concedes and decides to allow this strange lad to play with their family. They continue with kick ball, before moving to tag, than hide and seek. 

What the siblings and cousin found out, was Baria was rather fun to be around. 

“Pass the ball to me!” Owain called

“Ok! Hopefully I won’t throw it too hard!” Baria would call back, then promptly throw it only half way.

“Baria, you throw like a girl.” 

He would just laugh awkwardly, ‘Well, it’s not much of an insult eh?” he muses. 

Lucina would smile at that. 

Soon the sun was beginning to set though, Lucina and Owain had already gone inside while Inigo and Baria sat in the grass and laughed. Inigo had learned that Baria was an orphan boy who lived in ylisstol, he lived in the orphanage but often wandered out. Since he didn’t really get along with the other children there. 

Inigo wondered if his parents could adopt him.

“Inigo!” the recognizable voice of his uncle Fredrick called, Inigo’s face fell a little. He knew he had to go, but he really didn’t want to. 

“Will you be here again? Tomorrow?” Inigo asked anxiously. 

Baria smiled and nodded, ‘I will, if we get to play some more.’ He said happily to the other. 

Inigo beamed, “O-Ok! I’ll see you tomorrow than!” He said happily, getting up and running over to Frederick. He glanced back at the boy, waving back to him as he watched Baria disappear into the dark. 

“Who was that Lord Inigo?” Frederick frowned as Inigo entered the palace. 

“A boy I met, his name is Baria and he’s very kind!” Inigo smiled with the utmost joy on his face. 

The knights stern gaze softened, “Alright… Well… You must wash up then go to bed milord.” He said softly, he continued to frown as he looked outside once more. 

Inigo nodded, padding off to the bathroom to do as he was told. Frederick was rather wary about the children and strangers. He would have to keep a closer eye on them whilst they played. It is difficult to do so though, with what is to come from Grima… The darkness is coming, and it’s coming fast. It’s only a matter of time before these children will have to fight as well.


End file.
